


Pinescone Week 2019 Day 1: Picnic/Secrets

by Meadowlarkwrites



Series: Pinescone Week 2019 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Picnic, Pinescone Week 2019, Secrets, its cute, lots of fluff, pinescone, proposal, yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadowlarkwrites/pseuds/Meadowlarkwrites
Summary: Wirt is nervous. He has the perfect set up, but he can't find the words. No worries, Dipper can help him out.





	Pinescone Week 2019 Day 1: Picnic/Secrets

Wirt’s palms are sweaty. His knees are weak, mom’s spaghetti. He’s getting distracted more easily than usual and his brain is cycling through songs he doesn’t even like. He has a lead weight in his pocket and with every step it drags him down more. 

Dipper runs up the hill ahead of him, laughing and beautiful with the sun silhouetting his frame. He’s excited and babbling about nothing and it’s the best thing Wirt’s ever seen. Dipper is carrying the basket and with every step dandelion fluff flies around him. 

“Oh! Wirt, Wirt, here!” Dipper sprawls out on the ground next to an old oak tree as Wirt catches up to him, a content grin on his face. 

“I can’t lay the blanket down with you in the way,” Wirt smiles and tuts. Dipper groans dramatically but rolls out of the way, dandelion fluff tangled in his hair and beard. Wirt unfurls a thick quilt over the grass and Dipper drops his basket on top of it. Everything is beautiful, and Dipper is beautiful, and Wirt’s hand closes around the weight in his pocket as he sits next to his boyfriend on the quilt.

The weight is a box, actually, and physically it’s surprisingly light. Inside there’s a single wooden ring, carved from dinosaur bone and swirling with silver. It’s perfect, or at least Wirt hopes it is.

He’s been worrying about this since before he even met Dipper, but now that he has Dipper he wants nothing more than to impress him, and the stress only grew. Mabel helped a little with both the ring and his nerves, but he isn’t even sure it’ll be the right size. “Just because we’re identical twins doesn’t mean our fingers are the same size,” Mabel had scoffed and let the jeweler measure her finger anyways. 

So he has the ring, one out of three problems down. The second is the timing. He has no idea when to pop the question. Stan had given him some weird advice about hiding the ring in the dessert, while Ford had looked scared, and Mabel told him he would ‘feel it in his heart’, whatever that meant. As a whole, his boyfriend’s family wasn’t that helpful.

A hand runs in front of his face. “Wiiirt,” Dipper calls, his head laid on Wirt’s shoulder. “Ground Control to Major Tom, where’s my space cadet?”

Wirt shakes his head and smiles down at his boyfriend, tucking a bit of overgrown curls behind his ear. “Sorry, just… thinking.”

“Bout what?” 

Wirt chews his bottom lip. “I don’t know. Probably nothing. Definitely nothing.”

Dipper smiles, used to his boyfriend’s moods, and opens the basket to start retrieving the food. “Well, I’ve been thinking too. Um, can we talk?”

Oh. Those aren’t good words. Those are never good words. Wirt tries to smile. “Bout what?”

Dipper chews on a finger, his go to when he doesn’t have a pencil nearby. “Well, we’ve been dating a while, and I think…”

Wirt’s heart stops. 

Dipper reaches into the basket and pulls out a familiar looking box. Wirt pats his pocket to make sure that, no, his boyfriend did not just pick his pocket. Dipper kneels in front of him and Wirt’s heart struggles to restart with everything happening. Dipper looks as flustered as Wirt feels.

“I love you, you know that. I love every moment I’m with you and I never, ever want to let you go. I want to grow old together and all that sappy stuff…” Dipper opens the box to reveal a ring, carved petrified wood with swirls of gold. “Wirt… Would you spend the rest of your life with me? Marry me?”

Wirt’s eyes dart back and forth between Dipper’s hopeful expression and the ring, and then he has to laugh. Dipper looks heartbroken and Wirt’s heart pangs.

“No! I’m not laughing at you, I just…” Wirt digs into his pocket, pulls out the box, and rises to one knee. Then he opens it and Dipper gasps.

“Oh my gods.”

“Do you like it?”

Dipper looks at Wirt incredulously, then both their boxes fall to the ground as he tackles him with a hug. “Like it? Wirt, I love it!” Wirt pulls him into a kiss that leaves them both laughing and gaspng. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You haven’t said yes, yet.”

“You didn’t even ask.”

Wirt’s laugh tickles against Dipper’s ear before he pulls away. “Fine. Will you marry me?”

Dipper makes an exaggerated thinking face and strokes his beard. “Hm. I’ll have to think about it.”

Wirt squawks and tackles his boyfriend back against the quilt. Both of their cheeks are flushed with happiness. Dipper attacks right back, pressing kisses to Wirt’s jaw and neck where he knows he’s most sensitive. 

“Yes!” Wirt finally concedes when Dipper nips a little roughly at his collarbone. “I’ll marry you.”

Dipper grins, his palms touch the sides of Wirt’s face, and he pulls him into a deep kiss. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes,” he repeats into Wirt’s lips. The pair lay laughing, limbs and lips tangled, until Wirt picks up his discarded box from the ground. “May I?”

Dipper rolls his eyes but gives Wirt his hand, splaying his fingers rather dramatically. “You may.”

Wirt slides the ring onto his finger and, thank the stars, it fits.

Dipper sits up and does the same with his own ring, and it fits Wirt’s finger like a glove. “It’s perfect,” Wirt gasps in awe. “How’d you know my size?”

Dipper only smirks and presses a kiss to the ring. “A gentleman never reveals his secrets.”

The rest of the night is kissing and banter and food gone cold and kissing and fireflies and more and more kisses. Fiances, soon to be husbands, with fingers intertwined, staring up at the stars and into each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you


End file.
